Farewell to the Past
by trickstarcrow
Summary: A visit to a gravestone can bring out some much emotion in just a matter of minutes. Crow-centric, hinted Blackfeathershipping and Trickstarshipping


Crow stood in front of the gravestone, flowers in hand. A cool breeze brushed against his cheek, tickling it. The clouds were gathering in the distance, a rainstorm was brewing and would arrive within the next couple of hours. Farewells always took the longest, didn't they?

A hard swallow, a glance around the cemetery, and an anxious sigh. Nervous tics before Crow finally put the flowers in front of the gravestone, kneeling in front of it and bringing his voice to a whisper. "Pearson, it's been five years since that day. Feels so much longer, though."

Awkward words, thought the young man, digging his nails into his knee and running a hand through his hair. Another sigh escaped him. He shook his head, and spoke quietly again.

"So much has changed here in Satellite. The people are happier, the air is cleaner…" He paused, smiling softly. "The kids are happy, too. Never seen 'em happier until now, actually." Thinking fondly of the little tykes always lit up Crow's day. His goals and dreams intertwined with the kids, always. He'd put their desires before his very own, and yet…

"I've changed too, Pearson." His gaze shifted downwards to the bundle of flowers he left, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. How strange of him to do that… It wasn't like Crow to hesitate during moments like… this. Perhaps this was one of those changes unknownst to Crow.

He wouldn't have minded, obviously. He'd accept these changes with open arms, as a mentor, and as a friend.

Friendship. Crow wasn't sure what his relationship to Pearson was. For a long while, he considered the older man a mentor, a good friend. Thinking back over the years, Crow reevaluated the moments they had spent together, and came to the conclusion that he was probably in love with Pearson. No, not even probably.

Crow knew he was in love with Pearson, and perhaps that love lingered, even now.

His smile faded. "I've found someone who I cherish with my entire life. I love him with all my heart, and even though he's my lover, my companion…" Crow closed his eyes, relishing the pleasant thoughts of one redheaded Trickstar. For a fleeting moment, that sadness washed away, but it couldn't last. Not when confronting his past.

"He's also one of the greatest friends I could ever have," He whispered, his fingers brushing the edge of the gravestone. Truer words were harder to come by, and his smile soon crept his way back onto his lips.

Except moving from the past was easier said than done. Crow's hand drifted away from the gravestone, going back to his side and moving into clenched fists. Another hard swallow, another forced smile. Signs of hiding a deep secret, about to be divulged to the very person you were hiding it from. Definitely easier said than done.

"I…" Crow paused, opening his eyes half-lidded. A sad expression crossed his features before it was quickly replaced with a more peaceful look. "I loved you, Pearson, and I know you'll always have a special place in my heart. You were my inspiration, my reason for living after I fell apart…" He let out a soft sigh, fighting back tears and swallowed hard again.

"But I can't linger on the past. That will always bring me more pain, won't it? That was one of the important lessons you taught me. I have to press on and face the future." He smiled again, this time not fighting the tears that fell from his eyes. It hurt, it really did. Losing a loved one was painful, there was no denying that. Crow never denied it once. He was an honest person, but always had difficulty moving on.

Crow stood up, brushing himself and looking down at Pearson's grave. Another cool breeze made his orange hair sway a bit, the mild air biting at his marker stained cheeks. It felt surprisingly nice on a day like this. "It's alright like this, isn't it?" He whispered, letting out a choked sob. "You'll watch over me, won't you?"

A stronger wind pushed by, almost embracing Crow, causing him to shiver a bit. Within that gust, Crow swore he heard the comforting words of:

_[ "It's time, Crow. I know you'll do fine." ]_

A soft gasp escaped Crow's lips. No matter how much he rubbed his eyes, the tears just wouldn't stop. Perhaps this was a sign. Was this acceptable? To let the tears flow freely and allow choked sobs to escape? Deep down, it seemed right. In Crow's heart, it felt right. A heavy weight being lifted from his chest was one of the greatest feelings in the world, after all.

Sending one last glance to the gravestone, Crow gave a genuine, wide grin. "Farewell, Pearson. I'll be back next year as a better man, and I'll show ya how much I've changed once again!"

The last sound that echoed nearby the cemetery was the sound of a D-Wheel revving up and taking off into the distance.


End file.
